


is there no justice, or is there nothing but justice?

by Yukari



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, akira is from inaba, but kind of a bitter-sweet fluff, friendship fic, his parents are assholes but nanako is a little angel, it's very pure, last part is post p5, mostly takes place between p4 and p5, souyo and shuake are technically a thing but it's so minor that i don't want to clutter tags, yosuke and akechi don't even appear in person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukari/pseuds/Yukari
Summary: Akira always thought his love for cats wasn't a one-sided thing, but one of them decided to prove him wrong.Nanako never really paid much attention to the black-haired boy who lived in the neighborhood, but finding him on the ground in her backyard, after he supposedly fell down the fence, quickly changed that fact.





	is there no justice, or is there nothing but justice?

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this but lately I've been into Persona and this is my first contribution to this fandom ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I just thought these two deserved to meet

Nanako never really paid attention to the black-haired boy she’d sometimes see in the neighborhood or at school. She didn’t know anything about him, not even his name. He was a few years older after all, and seemed plain and pretty hard to notice, with how quiet he was.

That’s why she never expected to find him on the ground in her backyard, looking as if he just fell down from the fence. Which he probably did. 

“S-Sorry, I… There was this cat and I just…” He began trying to explain himself, but he wasn’t very good at it, so Nanako just shook her head. 

“Are you… okay? You shouldn’t climb other people’s fences if you’re not the best at it,” she said, coming a bit closer to him. 

“So, you’re saying… that if I get good at it, then there’s no problem?” It looked like the boy was okay enough to joke around like this, as he gave her a smile. A smile that was both a little shy and maybe… teasing? Nanako didn’t know. Most of the boys in her class weren’t someone she’d want to befriend, so she rarely talked to them without a reason. Big bro Yuu and his friends were probably the boys she talked to the most often.

“Dunno. I don’t really climb fences, at all,” she replied. “You go to the same school as me, right? I’m Nanako.”

“I know. I remember you,” he replied, finally getting back to his feet. “You’re detective Dojima’s daughter. I think your dad is cool.” 

“Really?! Dad is awesome! But I wish he’d be home more often…” She looked away from him, the thought of having to stay alone for the evening suddenly occurring to her. “Anyway. What’s your name…?”

“Mine?” He pointed at himself, as if surprised she’d even ask, and Nanako nodded. “I’m Akira. I’m sorry for intruding.” 

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it while dad’s at home, he’d get mad,” Nanako said, looking at him once more. If she had to guess, she'd say he was twelve at the absolute most. The unruly black hair was making him look younger. “...your knee is bleeding.”

“Oh…? You're right. Sorry for making you see this. I'll go home now,” he muttered, trying to cover the scratch with his hand, but Nanako grabbed his wrist before he could do it. 

“Don't touch it, we need to disinfect it first,” she exclaimed. “Why are you apologizing so much…?”

Akira blinked, glancing at their hands, then at her face. Finally, he looked away. Nanako thought he seemed embarrassed. “I don't know. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to say you're sorry for everything you do.” She frowned, pulling him towards the door leading inside. “Come on, I'll take care of that scratch for you.”

“A-are you sure?” Akira stuttered out, but didn't really resist and let her drag him into the house. When she let go of him he just stood in the doorway, looking lost and hesitant. 

“Uhm!” Nanako nodded, already running to get the first aid kit. “Dad's not home, and since big bro went back to the city it's been pretty lonely here, so I don't mind if you come in for a bit.”

“You shouldn’t let strangers inside your house…” 

“But I know you,” she said, smiling at him. “You’re our neighbour, right? So you're not a stranger!”

Akira seemed to relax a bit after she said it, but also even more embarrassed, as he scratched his neck and smiled sheepishly. “If you say so. I mean, thank you.”

Somehow Nanako didn't really feel nervous around Akira. Maybe because, unlike the boys in her class, he seemed so mature… and he was quiet and polite, not mean like them. He reminded her more of big bro Yuu than the boys at school.

He also seemed a bit sad though. 

Nanako made him sit down next to the table in the living room and forced him to let her take care of his scratched knee. In the end, he did flinch when she used the hydrogen peroxide, but didn’t complain, impressing her a little. 

“You’re brave,” she told him, putting a hello kitty band-aid over the wound. 

“Huh?” 

“It must hurt, but you didn’t say a thing. I think you’re brave,” Nanako explained. 

“It doesn’t hurt that much…” Akira said. 

“It’s not like I never scratched my knee, Akira-kun. I know it hurts.” 

He blinked again. Nanako already noticed that he often didn’t know how to respond to her. Big bro Yuu was different, he always had something to say. 

“...you’re right,” he muttered in the end, avoiding her eyes. “It hurts. Thank you for taking care of me, Nanako-chan.” 

“It’s no big deal!” She said cheerfully. “It should heal quickly if you just stop climbing fences.” 

Akira snorted quietly, finally smiling back at her. “Very funny. You make it sound like I do it daily.”

“You could just come through the gate. That cat is here often, you can come play with him.”

“Really…?”

Nanako nodded. “Dad comes home very late and I’m bored by myself. Even now, you can stay.” 

He didn’t reply for a moment, but then he shifted to sit with his legs crossed and nodded as well. “Okay. My parents… don’t do anything as cool as your dad, but they come back late, too.” 

“So you were alone too…?”

“Yhym.”

“Let’s stay together until they come back then! There’s not much to do here, but we can at least watch some TV.” Her enthusiasm must’ve been easily noticeable, because Akira smiled softly and nodded in agreement. 

For the next few hours they stayed in the living room of the Dojima residence, flicking through the channels and commenting on whatever showed up on the TV. They also chatted a little about other things… with mostly Nanako talking about her school, what big bro Yuu was doing in the city, about how cool Naoto was with her detective job… Akira didn’t talk much, but listened patiently. 

Before Nanako even realized, the time she was supposed to spend alone passed, as neither of them bothered with checking the time. They both jumped a little when the front door opened and Nanako’s dad entered. 

“I’m home,” he said in a tired voice, and Nanako instantly stood up and ran into the hallway. 

“Welcome back!” She hugged him. “You know? I made a new friend today! He’s still here, I told him to stay until his parents come back home… Sorry for not telling you earlier…”

“A friend? Someone you just met today?” 

Nanako could already hear her dad didn’t like the fact that she invited Akira in, and she was also ready to explain everything… but then Akira made his way into the hallway as well and stopped a little away from them, pacing nervously. 

“Good evening, Dojima-san,” he said, bowing politely. “I’m sorry for intruding. I’m Kurusu Akira and I live next door. I’m here because…”

“He wanted to play with big bro Yuu’s cat and fell over the fence,” Nanako explained for him, not seeing a reason to let him struggle with this. 

“Nanako-chan…” 

She could see her dad’s face soften a bit upon hearing that explanation, and probably recognizing Akira himself.

“Right, you’re that boy of the Kurusu couple… That cat is a tricky creature, only Yuu and Nanako seem to know how to handle him, so don’t worry about him running away,” he said. “Wait, the fence?” 

“I’m really sorry... “ The boy looked even more embarrassed than a moment ago. “I promise to not do it again.”

“Whatever, kid,” he muttered, sighing a little and patting his daughter’s head. “Thanks for keeping Nanako company.”

“No need to thank me. It was fun,” Akira admitted. “I think I'll go home now. My parents should be back by now…”

“You won't stay for dinner?” Nanako asked, and he shook his head. 

“I don't want to cause trouble,” he said, already putting on his shoes and heading to the door. “Thanks for everything. Goodnight.”

“If you say so… Goodnight,” she replied, waving at him, but she wasn't sure if he saw it.

“You know you shouldn't invite people you don't know well inside,” her dad sighed again. 

“But Akira-”

“Well, he doesn’t seem dangerous, so I'll let it slide,” he added before she could complain. “I wonder why do you always get along better with kids older than you…”

“There's nothing wrong with that,” Nanako pouted. “Can Akira-kun come again? He seems lonely.”

“Oh? So you want to help him?” He asked, sounding slightly amused. “Sure, just don't bother him too much.

Nanako smiled. “I promise I won't!”

***

Akira didn't see the cat for the next few days. No reason to practice climbing over the fences. 

He wished the cat would come.

His parents were working long hours again, so instead of locking himself in his room he was sitting on the terrace of his house, with his school books lying on the floor next to him. He didn’t really feel like doing his homework, but it's not like he could just ignore it, so he was forcing himself to do it. 

Akira was trying not to think about how empty the house felt. Staying outside was better, at least he could hear some distant sounds from the direction of the street. 

Nanako said her dad was coming home late very often too, but Akira knew it was different for her. Sometimes he'd see her go outside in the evening, waiting for her dad to greet him. Even if Akira did the same, it most likely wouldn't make his parents happy.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

“Akira-kun! Hey, here, it's me, Nanako! Akira-kun!” The girl waved at him from her backyard door, putting her shoes on and running up to the fence. “Hello! How is it going?”

It was such a general question that he didn't know how to reply, but her smile was somehow forcing the answer out of him. 

“Fine… School keeps me busy,” he said. “And you?” 

“Not much happened, really,” Nanako replied. “Our teacher told us we're going to do a play at school, but we haven't chosen the actors yet.”

To his surprise, Akira found himself smiling. “Do you think you're going to play in it?”

“I kind of want to, but I’m not sure if dad’s going to make it. He works a lot,” she said, sounding more hopeful than sad, but then she changed the topic. “Are you alone again?” 

“Yeah, I guess I am…” 

“Do you want to come here again?” Nanako asked, still in the same hopeful tone. “Dad said he doesn’t mind.” 

Akira’s first thought was to immediately say ‘yes’. He wasn’t sure why, Nanako was quite a bit younger and except for that one time he fell down her fence he never talked to her before… and yet, he found that few hours he spent with her a lot more enjoyable than the silence of his own house. Maybe it was just the fact that he was an only child and he definitely wouldn’t mind having a younger sister. 

“I can’t,” he said in the end. “I have to study…” 

“I have homework, too. Let’s do it together,” Nanako insisted, and his resolve was crumbling already. 

“...you’re not asking me this only because you want me to help you, right?” Akira tried, and Nanako frowned at the accusation. 

“Of course not! I could do it on my own!” She exclaimed. “But… if you helped me with math, it would be nice…”

He tried to stifle his laughter, but a quiet giggle escaped him anyway, and for a moment Nanako looked absolutely offended, before breaking into laughter as well. It was a strangely comforting sound…

“I think it’s fine if I help you just a little bit.” Akira gathered his own books and notebooks from the ground and stood up, turning around to head back inside. “This time I’ll choose the gates though.” 

“Sure! It’ll be better for your knees.” 

“Ha ha ha, very funny.”  _ She’s never going to let go of that.  _

About half an hour later they were sitting by the living room table together, doing their homework and eating the snacks Akira grabbed on his way out of the house. Nanako didn’t eat much, she said it’s not healthy to do it before dinner, but Akira wasn’t even sure if he was going to eat dinner together with his parents, so he didn’t care. Whenever Nanako didn’t understand some task, she’d ask him, and a part of him was really proud of being able to explain it to her. It was also endearing how her eyes lit up whenever she understood something. 

He wondered if that’s what having siblings felt like.

After they were done with their school work, they ended up watching TV again. He wondered if there was anything more entertaining he could suggest, but Nanako seemed happy enough. When a commercial of Junes came up she smiled and sang along cheerfully. 

“Everyday’s great at your Junes!” She hummed, then realized what she did and glanced at Akira. “Uhm. I was doing this all the time with big bro Yuu. Ehm… I kind of…” 

Akira tilted his head, trying to give her a questioning look.

“You remind me of him a bit,” Nanako admitted shyly. “So I just did what I’d do with him.”

“Oh,” he uttered softly, feeling weirdly happy about it. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Though from what you’ve told me, we’re not really similar…” 

“You’re not,” she agreed. “But being with you is fun. It feels similar, I’m not nervous around you at all.” 

He almost wanted to thank her, but wouldn’t that be silly?

“...want to go to Junes together some other day? If you have nothing better to do,” Akira asked instead, and Nanako’s excited face told him more than enough. 

“For real!? Of course I want to! Yay, we’re going to Junes!” She said happily, humming the melody from the commercial once again. 

That day he didn’t run away when Nanako’s dad returned. He also didn’t go home for dinner and stayed with the Dojimas instead, after being convinced he’s not a bother. 

It was his most enjoyable evening that week. 

*** 

Nanako kept inviting Akira to hang out whenever she saw him alone, which was pretty often. At first she was worried she was ‘bothering him too much’, but he never complained, and it seemed like he was having fun, too. He would always help her with her homework whenever she needed it, and they started playing different games instead of just watching TV. They’d also go outside, because Akira claimed they both needed more fresh air. 

Nanako didn’t ask about his friends. She somehow knew that if there was anyone he prefered to spend time with instead of her, he’d tell her already. 

She also didn’t forget he promised to go with her to Junes, so next time she had to go shopping she found herself knocking on the door of his house. It was the first time she actually went there…

The person to open the door wasn’t Akira. It was a woman with black, curly hair, similar to him enough for Nanako to be sure she was his mom. 

“Ehm… Hello,” she muttered shyly, feeling nervous despite the similar appearance. “I’m Nanako, and I’m Akira-kun’s friend… Is he at home…?”

“A friend?” The woman blinked in surprise. “You’re Dojima-san’s daughter, right? Aren’t you a little too young to be his friend? It's a bit strange.”

“I-I…” Nanako took a step back without even realizing it. She could already tell she didn't like Akira’s mom. “I-Is that a problem? We live so close, I just…”

“Mom,” Akira’s voice interrupted her. Nanako couldn't read what kind of mood he was in when he appeared in the hallway. “Don't. Nanako-chan didn't do anything wrong. I'm going with her.” 

“You didn't ask for permission.”

“I never had to before, so I'll just pretend I don't need it,” he said, already putting his shoes on. His mom said nothing, only glared at them when Akira took Nanako’s hand and pulled her outside. “I don't know when I'll be back.”

Nanako only spoke up after they were outside the gates. “Won't your mom get mad after this…?”

“She won't. She’s always too busy for this,” he replied. “...I'll give you my phone number. I have a cellphone, you can call me instead of coming here.”

“...did I do something wrong?” 

“No, you didn't.” Akira let go of her hand and patted her head with a soft smile. “It's just my mom who's weird. I don't want you to have to deal with her. So, do you have anything planned for today?”

“Oh, yeah!” Nanako recalled the reason why she came there at all. “I was going shopping, and you said we should go to Junes together, so I came to ask, but…”

“Let's go,” he said, not letting her finish. “I'll help you with it.”

“Yay! Let's go, let's go!” She repeated with enthusiasm, already forgetting about the encounter with Akira’s mom. She made a few steps in the right direction, then turned around and waved her hand at him so he followed her. 

They didn't get to doing shopping right away. Actually, they spent a huge amount of time just walking around the store, without any specific goal in mind. At some point Nanako grabbed Akira’s hand again, to pull him towards the toys section, not even realizing it for a while, until she saw him use his left hand to reach for his phone to check the time. 

“Ah, sorry!” She said quickly. “I didn't even notice I was holding your hand… I do that a lot with big bro Yuu or even big bro Yosuke… so I just…”

“It's okay,” Akira replied, squeezing her hand a little when she tried to let go. “It’s really fine, Nanako-chan. I don't… I d-don’t mind playing a big brother from time to time…”

This time it was Nanako’s time to blink in surprise, but a moment later her confusion was replaced with a wide grin. 

“Big bro Akira.”

“Okay, this might be a little too much,” he sighed, making her giggle. “Do you want to eat something here? I will pay.”

“We shouldn't eat before dinner,” she reminded him, and Akira nodded thoughtfully. 

“You're right. What about a donut then? You can get whichever one you like.”

“Really?”

Akira smiled. “Really.”

She got the pink one. Akira got himself a toffee one and they exchanged bits. She liked his, but he claimed it was too sweet. In the end he ate it all anyway. 

“Hey, Nanako-chan?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you cook?” He asked. “Anything.”

“Just a little. Big bro Yuu taught me,” she admitted. “Big bro Yosuke says that whatever I make is still more edible than big sis Yukiko and big sis Chie’s cooking. What about you?”

“It's the same. I can cook only a little, I mean, Akira replied. “How do you feel about joining forces one day? We could try making dinner, instead of buying it.”

“That's… a great idea, Akira-kun!” She exclaimed, already feeling excited about it. “Let's try! I want to try!”

“Sure then.” He patted her head again. “I'll try to find some easy recipe.”

When the Junes commercial came up again, this time Akira quietly sang along under his breath, and Nanako couldn’t be happier.

*** 

Nanako ended up getting a major role in the play her class was doing, and while she looked happy about it, the fact that her dad possibly wouldn't be able to see her act still hadn't changed.

Akira was present (busy playing with the cat) when he said he couldn't get a day off. He looked very sorry about it, but it was obvious Nanako was very disappointed about it. Akira knew how badly she wanted him to come.

So he offered to borrow a camera from his parents and go instead, so he could record it for Nanako’s dad. 

“Would you really do that?” Dojima asked. “That's nice of you, but you don't have to…”

“It's fine. This way you won't miss anything…” Akira muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Nanako’s dad was nice, but still a little intimidating. 

“It's a good idea!” The girl said cheerfully. “If someone's there with me to watch, I'll try harder!”

“Well, if you both say so…” The man sighed, then patted Akira’s shoulder awkwardly. “Thanks, kid. For looking after Nanako. I was worried about her having to stay at home alone after Yuu went back to live with his parents, but looks like I don't have to worry.”

Akira knew that ‘big bro Yuu’ was actually Nanako’s cousin, she told him as much. He never talked to him or interacted in any way, but he remembered seeing the silver-haired guy around last year. 

“It's really nothing,” he said, trying to hide how warm and comforting those words were to him, but probably not really succeeding. It was definitely obvious how much he liked spending time in the Dojima residence. “It's not like I'm not having fun, so there's nothing to thank me for…”

“I just said what I wanted to say, that's all,” Dojima replied. 

“When big bro Yuu visits for summer break I'll introduce you,” Nanako said suddenly. “I'm sure he'll like you.”

“I-I don't know…”

“It'll be fun, I promise!” She said, and Akira knew she was right, because there was no way that Yuu could be a bad person if Nanako loved him so much. 

Akira turned to the cat again, not saying anything. In moments like these, he really felt happy. Much happier than just a few meters away, in his own house. 

***

Yuu was welcomed the way he expected, with Nanako waiting for him at the station and running to hug him the moment she saw him. No hugs from his uncle, obviously, but the shoulder pat was enough to let him know he was happy to see him too. He'd meet up with his friends the next day, first he wanted to spend some time with his family. 

“So, how is it, being back to the city?” His uncle asked when they sat down by the table in front of the TV. Nanako was doing something in the kitchen and told him not to peek. 

“Will you be surprised if I say it's boring?” Yuu replied with a laugh. “I actually miss Inaba a lot. Even school was much more fun with Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko in my class.”

“Right, you and your squad of troublemakers,” Dojima grumbled. “They visit Nanako sometimes. Is this your doings?” 

“Oh? No, I don’t know anything about it. It’s definitely because they love Nanako so much though,” he said. “I’m sure they’ll want her to hang out with us during summer too.”

“If she agrees. She seems to have found herself a new playmate.” 

“Dinner’s ready!” Nanako called out from the kitchen before he could ask about what he meant. “Big bro, can you come here for a moment?” 

“Of course.” Yuu left his seat and went to help her with whatever secret she was hiding. He didn’t expect to find her with three plates of freshly made curry. 

“I need you to help me carry it to the table,” she told him. “I prepared everything before we went to get you. I’m still not the best at it, so it probably won’t really taste good… but I did my best.”

“I’m sure it’ll be good,” Yuu said, smiling at her. “Did you do it alone?”

Nanako shook her head, smiling back. “I didn’t, Akira-kun helped me! Anyway, let’s go before the food gets cold.” 

Yuu found himself confused, having no idea who ‘Akira-kun’ was, but followed the girl without complaining. Only when they sat down to eat was the mysterious person brought up again.

“It’s better than I expected,” Dojima muttered after trying the curry, making Nanako pout a little.

“What is this supposed to mean…?”

“Nothing,” he replied, but elaborated when she kept staring at him. “I just thought that Akira wouldn't really be reliable when it comes to cooking.”

“I'll tell him about it,” Nanako said.

“You really don't have to.”

“I'm sorry, but who is Akira?” Yuu finally asked, making his uncle and Nanako exchange looks. 

“Akira-kun’s my friend,” the girl exclaimed. 

“Right, you probably don't remember him, he's not exactly memorable. Ever ran into a black-haired kid in the neighborhood? Looks about ten years old,” Dojima asked. 

“He's twelve,” Nanako clarified. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Now that you mention it, there was someone like that,” Yuu mused. “Is he wearing glasses?”

“He is!” Nanako nodded. 

“I don’t blame you for not remembering him, he's the quiet type to never cause any problems,” Dojima said, then sighed. “Though it seems like his parents don't really pay attention to him, or even ignore him to the extent they can. I know I'm not a perfect parent myself, but…”

“I love you, but I don't like Akira-kun’s mom,” Nanako said. “She's mean to him.” 

“I know,” her father replied. “When she learned that he spends so much time with Nanako, she went out of her way to talk to me and tell me that if I find it weird I can kick him out. What kind of mother does that?”

“Dad let him stay over that day, in your room. He likes Akira, too.”

“I see.” Yuu couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. “He must be a nice kid, then. I can't wait to meet him.” 

“He lives next door, so he comes here often,” Nanako stated. “I think he doesn't like to be alone.”

Yuu thought that probably nobody liked that. His own parents were often very busy too, but they weren’t treating him like that boy were treated by his. He still remembered how worried they were when sending him to Inaba over a year ago...but luckily for him, living in Inaba gave him much more than he expected. It looked like life wasn't that kind to that Akira boy though. 

“Speaking of Akira… It's probably not the right time to ask this, but…” Dojima muttered. “It's not unusual for girls you age, I guess…”

“What are you talking about?” Nanako asked with a frown.

“I mean, do you like that boy?” 

Yuu finally realized where it was going and did his best not to laugh, seeing Nanako blink.

“You mean… like like?”

“Well… yeah.”

The girl quickly shook her head, with so much enthusiasm that Yuu couldn’t hold back laughter anymore. He raised his glass to his mouth to hide it.

“I don't,” she said, looking a bit embarrassed that her dad would even think so. “When one time I asked him if he likes someone, he said something about a boy from his class. I think he's like big bro Yuu and big bro Yosuke.”

Yuu wasn't laughing anymore. When he heard Nanako say those words he almost choked on his drink. 

“Ah, I shouldn’t have said that… Sorry, big bro…”

“You… really thought I didn’t already know?” His uncle said with a smirk, watching him sputter the water. “I’m not blind. I may be an old man, but I still remember what being in love is like. No need to hide it.”

Ah. So they were too obvious. It’s not like Yuu enjoyed hiding his relationship from his family, but he wanted to wait until his boyfriend was ready to make it official… He wasn’t one to push someone he loved into doing things they weren’t sure about. But if his uncle and Nanako knew about it and approved, maybe he should tell Yosuke.

“I’m… I’m glad you don’t have anything against it,” he replied in the end, smiling at them. 

“I like big bro Yosuke, and if you’re happy together, I’m happy too!” Nanako exclaimed cheerfully. “But… is big bro Yosuke going to leave Inaba too? Go to the city?”

“Actually… While we were thinking about going to university together, if everything works out… But we’ll probably come back here after we graduate. I love Inaba, and so does Yosuke,” Yuu said, watching Nanako’s eyes lit up. He didn’t want to promise anything, but seeing her so happy made him think it was okay to mention their plans. “It’s still in the future though. Anything can happen.” 

“Still…! If you’re thinking about it, then it means it’s possible!” She said in an excited voice. 

“Will you even have the time to play with me though? With Akira as your friend…” 

“We can all play together!” Nanako stated, but then her expression changed to a sadder one. “And I don’t know if he’s going to stay here that long… I kind of think he’s going to leave his home when he has the chance…” 

“You don’t know that, Nanako,” Dojima interrupted her. “And moving out from his parents’ place doesn’t equal leaving Inaba. “We can only wait and see.”

“Right…” 

Yuu could only wonder what kind of person Akira was, for Nanako to come to care about him so much. He hoped he’d get the change to find out soon.

*** 

He really didn’t have to wait long for that. Just as he was told, the black-haired boy was appearing at the Dojima residence quite often… most of times with Nanako being the one to invite him though, as he seemed to think he was imposing on them, even then. Just like Yuu’s uncle described him, Akira was quiet and didn’t cause more trouble than a particularly calm housecat. He treated Yuu politely, even friendly after he saw the way Nanako interacted with him. 

Maybe it was strange, but when watching Akira and Nanako play, Yuu thought that she was in good hands, even if he couldn’t look after her anymore. There was something about that boy that made him seem reliable, easy to trust. 

He wondered if that’s how his social link friends felt around him.

“Detective Nanako, I’ve located the suspect. The hostage is with him. I’m afraid I have to ask for your backup.” Yuu watched Akira talk into the toy shortwave transmitter he was holding white hiding behind the kitchen table. He was probably supposed to pretend he couldn’t see anything, so he looked away, trying to watch with the corner of his eye. 

“I understand, detective Akira, I’ll be there right away,” Nanako replied on her side, hiding in the hallway. “Don’t do anything risky before I arrive.”

“Of course,”Akira said. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” 

Yuu had no idea what they were doing, but he assumed he was the suspect they were talking about. If that was the case, the cat he was playing with was the hostage.

Nanako walked up to Akira, on her toes, as if trying to make as little noise as she could, and joined him behind the table. 

“The suspect haven’t attempted to escape, we should take him off guard,” the boy suggested, and Nanako nodded. She was holding a water gun, and considering how hot the summer was, Yuu wouldn’t even mind being attacked with it… but his uncle probably wouldn’t appreciate doing it inside, so he picked up the cat and headed towards the door leading to the backyard. 

“Boss, he’s trying to get away,”Akira said in a loud whisper. “Should we follow him?”

“Obviously. Come with me.” 

Nanako went ahead, a water gun in her hand and Akira following close behind, with another water gun. It seemed like he really had nowhere to run. 

“Stop right here, suspect big bro! Release the hostage!” She called out to him, and the cat he was holding suddenly decided he wanted to be free, so Yuu let go of him without thinking much. That seemed to surprise them slightly, but Akira quickly got his act together. 

“Raise your hands above your head! You’re arrested!” 

“What if I say no…?” 

“Detective, he’s trying to get away. I think we must use our weapons.” 

“R-Right!” Nanako took a step forward, pointing the water gun at him. “Surrender or I’ll use this!” 

“I refuse.” 

It seemed like she was really eager to actually do it, as she pulled the trigger almost instantly, letting the stream of water hit him the next second. Akira seemed hesitant to follow her though… so Yuu decided to take advantage of it. The backyard wasn’t large, so a few steps was enough to get around Nanako and reach Akira. He was so surprised that he didn’t even resist when Yuu took the water gun from him and put it to his head. 

“Sorry, I have no intentions of being caught,” he said with a smirk. “Don’t get any closer, detective.” 

“But-” Nanako started, but then she realized she already took a step in Yuu’s direction, failing. He couldn’t see Akira’s expression, but he could hear his shriek a moment later, when the water splashed against the side of his head, leaving his curly hair drenched. 

“Nooo, Akiraaa-kun!” 

“I… admit defeat…” Akira muttered, looking like a wet cat and dropping to his knees. After a moment, to their surprise he began to laugh quietly. “This was fun…” 

“Well, it really was,” Yuu admitted, laughing as well. 

“The plan was to only get big bro Yuu wet…” Nanako stared at the water dripping from Akira’s hair. “You should change your shirt…” 

“But if I go home like this and my parents notice it…” He said, as if to himself. “I won’t come back today. I’ll have to stay at home.”

They were silent for a moment, before Yuu sighed. He already felt bad about Akira’s situation at home…

“I can lend you a t-shirt, but I hope you’re aware it’s going to be much too big for you.” 

“That’s fine.” His eyes were sparkling when he looked up again, as if Yuu just promised to save him from a disaster. “Thank you, Narukami-san.” 

“It’s just Yuu. Come on, follow me. We’ll be right back, Nanako.” 

With a nod, Akira got up and followed him inside, first shaking the water off his hair.  _ He really is a cat,  _ Yuu thought, barely hiding his amusement. 

But then, something neither of them expected happened. Akira tripped over something, swayed on his feet, and, to avoid falling, his hand landed on the old TV in the living room, right on the screen. It would’ve been fine, if it stopped there. 

Except it didn’t, it went right through the screen, making Yuu’s memories from last year come back instantly. 

For a second Akira stared at his arm with wide eyes, then quickly pulled back, obviously terrified, but saying nothing. Yuu must’ve looked just as bewildered. 

“Do you… understand what just happened?” Yuu asked hesitantly, and Akira shook his head, pressing his arm to his chest. “Promise… Promise me you’ll never try doing this again.”

“A-Are you going to explain this to me?” He asked. Of course, anyone would want answers, but Yuu was afraid that if he did answer, Akira would become too curious and try to go inside the TV, and that wouldn’t be good. 

“If you promise, I’ll explain it to you when you get older. Old enough to understand everything.” 

Akira didn’t seem to mind being treated like a child, and Yuu was grateful for that. The boy glanced at the TV again, then slowly nodded. “I promise.”

He honestly couldn’t wait for the evening to come, so he could call Yosuke and talk to someone who was definitely going to panic more than him. 

*** 

Akira never tried to ask Yuu about the TV again. He waited for him to tell him himself, even if it was going to take years. He also never tried to put his hand inside again, just like he promised. It wouldn’t be good if something bit it off from the inside.

***

Nanako’s friendship with Akira continued for the next few year. After he entered middle school, and then high school, the amount of time he could spend at the Dojima residence started becoming shorter and shorter, but he’d always find time for her whenever she asked him to hang out, or never forgot about her birthday. Whenever Yuu was visiting, Akira would always come to talk to him, too. Nanako was glad they were getting along. 

But then,  _ that thing  _ happened. 

The whole Inaba was talking about it, so Nanako had no way of avoiding the nasty rumours that were spreading about  _ that _ Kurusu Akira, the always so polite boy from a good family. Who could’ve known that he was such a delinquent? Who could’ve predicted he’d repay his parents like that?

Everytime Nanako went shopping and heard something similar, all she wanted to do was cover her ears and run away. Akira’s parents did almost nothing for him, or at least nothing that couldn’t be settled with money. There was no warmth in that family, she knew that. But people didn’t know about it, because Akira’s parents were proper citizens. 

And Akira himself was just a teenager accused of being a criminal. Even if Nanako couldn’t find a way to contact him after that happened, she was sure he was innocent. The person she knew would never hurt someone without a reason. He was only ever kind to her, patient and understanding. Akira was a good person, and nobody could change her mind about that. 

When she learned that he was expelled from school because of that unjust accusation, she was angry. When her dad told her that he now had a criminal record and his parents were sending him to Tokyo to get rid of him for the time of his probation, she was nearly furious. 

The fact that he didn’t even come to say goodbye to her made her in turn just sad. Did he think she wasn’t going to like him anymore now? That she was ashamed of being his friend? Thinking about it… was kind of painful. 

Just how little faith he had in himself?

Nanako didn’t like that. She didn’t like any of that, and that’s why she couldn’t let him go to that giant, unknown city without a word. When she learned about the day of his departure, she just grabbed the bike she got for her eleventh birthday and made her way towards the station as fast as she could. He should still be there. There was still some time before his train. Leaving the bike outside, she ran towards the right platform. 

“Akira!” Nanako yelled when she noticed him, attracting his attention as well. She ran at full speed, stopping only when she was close enough to hug him. 

And that’s what she did. Hugged him with all the strength she had. 

“Nanako-chan…?”

“Were you really planning on leaving just like that…? Without telling me anything? I thought we were friends,” she muttered tearfully into his clothes. “You can’t just do this. You can’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Akira said, his voice betraying no emotion. “I thought it would be better like this. That maybe you’d get angry at me and not miss me too much.”

“Are you stupid!?” She pulled away and looked up, to meet his eyes. He was still so much taller than her… “You have to be if you thought that! I’m… I’m angry, but not at you!” 

“Oh?” 

“I’m angry at the people who did this to you! Because… Because I know you didn’t do anything wrong,” Nanako stated firmly. She really believed it. “You’re innocent. Dad thinks so too! He’s mad at whoever was handling your case, for being so incompetent. We know you’re innocent!” 

For a moment, there was a frown on Akira’s face, as if he was doing his best not to cry. He was too set on alway being strong to cry, but… He raised his hand to pat her head, like he did when they were younger. 

“Thank you, Nanako-chan,” he said. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine. Really.” 

“Are you really fine with that?! Going to Tokyo alone… Isn’t that scary?!” 

“Maybe a change in scenery is what I need. Besides you… There’s nobody who really wants me here after all. There’s nothing here for me.” He sounded sad. Lonely. Tired. Disappointed. Nanako hated it. “I’ll miss you, but… maybe it’s really the best for me.”

“Idiot… I’ll miss you, too,” she replied, holding back tears. If he wasn’t going to cry, she wasn’t either. “You’ll be back, right?” 

“In a year.” 

“Can I call you sometimes?” 

“As often as you wish to. Just don’t make your dad’s phone bills too high.” 

“I’ll try to. Akira?”

“Hmm?” 

“Please, take care of yourself.”

“I can’t promise anything. It looks like I’m not really good at it.”

Nanako didn’t go home until he left. It was the second time she had to say goodbye to someone who was like a brother to her. 

*** 

A year passed much faster than Akira expected. Well, his expectations didn’t include becoming a leader of the Phantom Thieves, and then saving the world. He also didn’t expect himself to make so many friends and wish he could stay in Tokyo instead of going back. 

He didn’t expect Leblanc to become his home, and its grumpy old owner to feel much more like a father to him than the person he was related by blood to.

“I don’t like this place,” Morgana said from his spot on the windowsill. “This town is too quiet.”

“Come on, don’t you wish to rest a little after all we went through?” Akira laughed, sprawled on the bed in turn. “It’s not that bad. Since I was proven innocent, people don’t talk useless things anymore.” 

“So they were before, huh? Small towns are only good as long as you don’t stand out,” he muttered in response. “Were your parents always like this though?” 

“Like what?” 

“Cold. Like they don’t care about you.” 

“I highly doubt they care. They never did.” Akira closed his eyes, trying to imagine he was still in his dusty attic room above Leblanc. With Morgana there, it wasn’t even that hard. 

He never liked this house. 

“See? This place is no goo-”

Akira interrupted the cat before he could finish his sentence. “But there’s one person I wanted to meet again, and introduce her to you. It’s worth it, believe me.” 

“Oh? Who are you talking about?” 

“A very charming young lady that lives next door.” He smiled and moved to a sitting position. “What about going now? We don’t have anything better to do here.”

“Well, if she’s really as charming as you say, then I have no right to object,” Morgana said, obviously curious. He was probably going to be a bit surprised, but Akira couldn’t imagine him not loving Nanako, so he just casually reached for his bag. 

“Come here then. Let’s surprise her.” 

His parents were at home, but didn’t say anything, if they even noticed him leave. It felt so familiar that he didn’t even feel nervous about meeting a friend after such a long time. He just rang the doorbell and waited, with Morgana in his bag. 

“Coming!” A voice from the inside replied, and Akira could hear loud footsteps before the door opened. He smiled upon seeing the surprised face of the girl he knew so well. She didn't change much in that year. She was a bit taller, and her hair was a little longer. Other than that, she was still the same. 

“Hello. Good to see you again,” he only managed to say before Nanako threw herself at him in a hug. 

“Akira! You're back!”

“I said I will be, right?” He put one hand on her head. He missed her, too, even if he wasn't really lonely in Tokyo. “Sorry for the wait.”

He could feel Morgana shift in the bag, so he gently pulled away and reached for the zipper.

“I'd like you to meet someone, Nanako-chan.”

“Someone...?” 

“One of the friends I made in Tokyo.”

When Morgana stuck his head out of the bag, Nanako’s smile widened. 

“A kitty!”

“I'm not a cat!” He protested, but all the girl could hear was an annoyed meow that quickly got silenced and replaced with purring when Nanako scratched him behind his ears. “I guess I can forgive her…”

“Morgana, meet Nanako-chan, my good friend. Nanako-chan, this is Morgana. I managed to smuggle him home with me.”

“He's so cute! Can I hold him?”

“She called me cute, she’s a smart girl,” Mona purred, trying to get out of the bag completely.

“I think he doesn't have anything against it,” Akira laughed, watching Nanako pick Morgana up and him settling in her arms. He knew it'd end up like that.

“So fluffy,” Nanako said softly, petting him. “But… I'm not sure if he's going to get along with big bro Yuu’s cat. Maybe we shouldn't bring him into the house, just in case…”

“Let's go for a walk then. If Morgana gets too heavy, you can just put him on the ground, he'll follow us.”

“Sure!” She replied cheerfully, not even letting Morgana down to put her shoes on. She also let Akira take care of locking the door.

They automatically directed their steps towards the Samegawa Flood Plain, where they used to play when they were younger. For a moment they were walking in silence. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence though. It was comfortable, as if they both were just enjoying each other's presence after such a long time.

“You said Morgana was one of the friends you made in Tokyo,” Nanako spoke up finally. “So you made more...?”

“Hmm, yeah.” Akira nodded, smiling as he thought of the Phantom Thieves. He never had anyone close here, but somehow it changed after he left. “We had something like a team. There's Ryuji, he's loud and looks like a delinquent but is actually very kind. And Ann, she's really cool. She's a model, you know? There's also Yusuke, he's a bit strange but I guess that's a thing when it comes to artists. Futaba… Futaba is more like a little sister to me than a friend. She's a terrible nerd but I think you'd get along. Makoto… was our school council president, we could always count on her. And Haru. Haru… can be really scary sometimes, if you get on her bad side, but in general she's really sweet.”

“You almost never talk for so long,” Nanako commented, smiling as well. “I'm happy you found someone you love so much.”

It was a bit embarrassing, but… She saw right through him. If it was about his friends, he didn't mind bragging. Even if it made Morgana laugh at him. 

“I'm sure they'll come to visit me here, so you'll be able to meet all of them, not just Mona.”

“I'm the coolest Phantom Thief anyway. Besides Lady Ann of course,” Morgana said, and though Nanako didn't understand, she giggled.

“It's like he understands what we're talking about…”

“Oh, believe me, he does,” Akira stated with amusement, though a part of him wished Nanako could understand Mona too. 

“Then he's a really smart kitty.” Morgana didn't even protest this time, enjoying Nanako’s attention. 

Akira thought that being back wasn't all bad things after all, but… there was something he had to say.

“Uhm, Nanako-chan… I… I'll most likely go back to Tokyo after I graduate next year,” he muttered. “I think I found my place there. Here… This town was never really a home to me.”

“Oh,” Nanako made a quiet, disappointed sound. “I… I understand. If you're happier there, you should go. But you'll visit me sometimes, right?”

“Yeah, but you, not my parents.” Akira grinned at her. “Hey, maybe I’d stay at the Amagi inn instead? Isn’t this where city people stay when visiting?” 

“You could just stay in big bro’s room, I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind… But I understand that staying at the inn seems fun,” she laughed. “You’re pretty much the opposite of big bro though. He was sent here from a big city, then had to leave but decided to return after he’s done studying.” 

“Then I probably won’t be able to stay in his room, huh…” 

“No, I don’t think that’s a problem. I’m sure he’s going to live with big bro Yosuke after they come back. They’ve been dating for a while after all…” 

“Oh. Right. I forgot about this.” Akira let out a sigh. It must’ve been nice to be with the person you love for so many years…

“What about you? Did you find someone you like like in Tokyo, like big bro here?” Nanako asked, and… it was a question Akira desperately wanted to avoid. He wasn’t like Yuu after all, his love life wasn’t something he could brag or be happy about. 

He could feel Morgana’s eyes on him, so he gave him a look that he really hoped expressed “leave us alone for a moment”. The cat seemed to understand, as he wiggled his way out of Nanako’s arms and jumped to the ground, to walk a few meters ahead of them. He could probably still hear what Akira was going to say.

“There was… someone. Someone I really liked,” he admitted, trying to sound indifferent. “But it didn’t work out. We weren’t a good match, and… there was a lot against us being together. It just wasn’t meant to be.” 

“But if you’re going back to Tokyo, maybe there’s still a chance? Big bro Yuu and big bro Yosuke took their time, too, before they got together,” Nanako suggested. “You shouldn’t give up, if you really like that person.” 

_ It’s easy to say this. _

“No, I don’t think I’ll ever meet him again, even if I go back to Tokyo. He’s not there anymore.” 

_ He’s… nowhere. Gone.  _

“Did he also go away somewhere?” 

“Kind of. And even if I wanted, I have no idea where to look for him.” 

“I’m sorry,” Nanako said, and the next moment she was holding his hand, even though they were probably too old for this. “I didn’t want to make you sad.” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay…” It wasn’t. It still hurt, but he was the only one who felt that way out of all his friends. They didn’t understand. 

But it seemed like Nanako did, without him having to explain everything. Or maybe exactly because he didn’t do it, because no names were spoken, no stories told. 

“When you love someone, parting ways with them always hurts,” she said. “But I’ll pray for you to be able to see him again.” 

Even if it was impossible, Nanako’s words were like a tiny ray of hope. Maybe he was wrong after all. Maybe. He wished he were. Akira squeezed her hand back and didn’t let go. 

Futaba would never hold hands with him. She’d say it’s embarrassing, and that she wasn’t a little kid anymore. 

Now that he thought about it, he never got Yuu to explain that thing with the TV to him, but he didn’t feel like he needed it anymore. He could more or less understand it know, without knowing the details. Yuu probably was  _ kind of  _ like him after all, in some way that couldn’t be explained by logic… 

Akira glanced at Nanako, wondering if Yuu had something like confidants too, and if he did, which arcana his little cousin was… but he didn’t have to think hard, he somehow sensed it. It made no sense for him to be able to guess it, as the person he himself associated with that arcana was in no way similar to her… They both had brown hair, and that’s it. 

But maybe there was something in the way both he and Nanako would fill the silence with their words whenever Akira stayed quiet for too long. In the soft smiles they’d give him when they were alone with him…

 

_ “You come here so often lately,” Akira commented, choosing to sit on the chair next to the boy he said it to. He didn’t notice him coming downstairs and seemed a bit startled when Akira spoke up.  _

_ “Ah, hello, Kurusu-kun,” he greeted him with a forced smile. Akira had no idea how he was able to fool anyone with it. “Am I being a bother?” _

_ “If I said yes, Sojiro would get mad at me for scaring away his regulars,” Akira replied, and they could hear Sojiro snort somewhere in the kitchen. “Okay, that was a lie. You’re never a bother.” _

_ “I’m glad to hear that.” The fake smile softened a little as he turned away from Akira, to stare at the cup he was holding. It was almost empty, he must’ve been sitting there for a while. “I came to like this place quite a lot, and it’d be a shame if I had to look for a replacement.” _

_ “Do you really just like this place, or maybe it’s me you hoped to meet?”  _

_ He almost choked on his coffee, as he raised the cup to his mouth at a very unfortunate moment. That probably meant Akira saw right through him.  _

_ “It’s almost closing time, kids.” Sojiro’s return from the kitchen saved him from answering that question. “But you can stay longer, if you want, just flip the sign so nobody comes in. And you, don’t forget to lock the door after your friend leaves.” _

_ “Understood.”Akira saluted to Sojiro, then followed him to the door to take care of the sign right away. “It’s just the two of us now, I guess.” _

_ “If you keep trying to tease me like that, I may leave as well,” he replied, but didn’t move from his chair even when Akira sat down next to him again. “Though if I’m being honest, I don’t really want to leave yet. This place is very comforting, and I’ve had a lot on my mind lately. It’s nice to have a place I can relax at… and just forget for a moment.”  _

_ “Again, are sure sure it’s not about me?” Akira tried once more, expecting another sign of panic, but it didn’t come.  _

_ The boy next to him smiled softly, a smile Akira had never seen on his face before. It was warm, honest, so unlike him. It was hard to remember that he was actively lying to him, and most likely planning on betraying him on the worst possible occasion. Akira still didn’t want it to be true.  _

_ “Maybe you’re right, Kurusu-kun. Haven’t I said it already? There’s something special about you, and… I find our conversations fun. Not intriguing in any complicated way… Just fun. Isn't that silly?”  _

_ Akira didn’t know how to respond to this, but he was glad that when he reached for the gloved hand of the person who was supposed to be his enemy… he wasn't rejected.  _

 

Maybe there was something about how both of them were seeking his company and called him fun, the lonely children who already lost too much to be able to call their lives ‘fair’. 

(Maybe they could see he was lonely, too.)

Maybe that’s why when thinking about which arcana Nanako would be, Akira could only think of one.

One upright, one reverse.

Justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this fic, but if you read it, thank you so much!!  
> I'm just really emotional about the justice arcana kids ;;; I love them and want to protect them


End file.
